ABS-CBN
Bolinao Electronics Corporation 1946-1952 Alto Broadcasting System 1952-1967 1952 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown. It was designed by Delfin F. Borrero, and the first generation of the symbol originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, and the legal name of ABS revolving around it, together with the Alto name and the legal name of ABS. Chronicle Broadcasting Network 1956-1964 1964-1967 The logo of CBN consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN (first era) 1961-1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS-CBN was created. The first logo of the newly-formed network branding consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963-1967 In this logo, the symbol used in 1953 was reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The second generation of the symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings instead a of one (indicating the network having wider reach than it had in 1953), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. Spiritually, the Malayan font style used in ABS-CBN's name would soon be the typeface of ABS-CBN until 2000, in which the typeface would soon evolve into a typeface which bears the format of looking like Rotis semi-serif font, which in turn would later evolve into another simplified version of the typeface in 2013. Also, the numbers 3 and 9 and the channel names were dropped from the logo as a result of the modification. 1967–1972 During this period, the ABS and CBN brand were merged into the ABS-CBN brand, thus creating a completely unified ABS-CBN brand. Anticipating this transition, they later decided to modify the logo again. In this logo, the ABS and CBN names were separated and the ABS name was placed on top, while the CBN name was placed below, (the separation of the ABS and CBN names indicated that ABS-CBN was then owned by two families: the Quirinos who own ABS and the Lopezes who own CBN) and the symbol was revised. The third generation of the symbol featured three rings instead of four (which would remain that way in later logos, but the wide reach of the network was still indicated in the rings in spite of the removal of one ring from the logo),the square frame having sharper edges, and the triangle being replaced by a line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1986, 2000, and 2013). 1967 (unused) There was an early prototype of the logo in which the 1953-style ABS name was supposed to appear on top of the symbol and the CBN logo in 1956 was supposed to appear below which appeared in TV, but was soon discontinued for several reasons, and the ABS 1953-style typeface and CBN's logo would soon be replaced with their names appearing in a modified version of the Malayan typeface used in the previous logo. However, it did make a small reappearance in the "Millennium Overture" in 2000 (shown on one of the flying TV screens) and network's 60th anniversary station ID in 2013 (shown on some of the many rings that formed the network's 60th anniversary logo). ABS-CBN (second era) 1986-2000 Among all ABS-CBN logos, this logo was the first logo to adopt the colors of red, green, and blue. These colors would soon be popular among Filipinos, and the colors would soon be associated with ABS-CBN. In addition, the colors would soon be ABS-CBN's standard and iconic three colors. It would also be the first ABS-CBN logo to have a horizontal format. The only main difference is that the ring no longer connect with the transmitter. This rendition of the logo, incidentally, first appeared on the first color TV broadcast in the country within 1971 before it became its corporate logo in 1986 since ABS-CBN was shut down due to the martial law (it was succeeded by Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation which operated from 1973 to 1986, the same year of ABS-CBN's relaunch). In the fourth generation of the symbol, the tri-band circles are in RGB. Red for Luzon, Green for Visayas and Blue for Mindanao, while the square frame became a box colored in black. The colored variation was used subsequently until January 1, 2000. The logo can still be found in the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center facade, and is used quite possibly as a reminder of ABS-CBN's colorful history, despite the fact that ABS-CBN fans are already demanding to have the logo replaced with the current logo. 2000-2014 To adopt to the changes to be brought by new millennium, ABS-CBN gave a major redesign to its logo on January 1, 2000. In the fifth generation of the symbol, the three RGB circles and black vertical line were retained and slightly modified. Also, the text was given the biggest redesign, as it had the ABS and CBN names merged into the name ABS-CBN (this was done to indicate that both ABS-CBN is now owned by the one family, the Lopezes; this was not the first time the ABS-CBN name appeared in this format, as the first time the ABS-CBN name was shown in that format was on its 1963 logo), and was given a more modern Rotis Semi Serif-like typeface and the box, which was part of the logo since 1967 "evolved" into a flat grey/white crystal plane (on the 2D version, the plane appears as a 2D grey/white square, and on some uses of the logo, the square is nowhere to be seen), with the rings and line placed above it. This was done to indicate that ABS-CBN has gone "out of the box", which means it has gone beyond its core business of broadcasting to cover other media platforms, and has transformed into a national and global network covering 99% of the Philippines and 2/3 of the whole world. In 2013, the logo overtook the 1986 logo of ABS-CBN as the longest-lived logo of the network. The logo remained in use even when the unveiling of the new 2014 logo of ABS-CBN, retaining its role as the network's primary logo up until December 31, 2013, when it was finally discontinued. As of 2014, however, the logo is now being used as a secondary logo, such as on the ABS-CBN website, but ABS-CBN will soon completely have the logo phased out sometime. 2014-present In the symbol's sixth and current generation, the logo remained in its 2000 design, but the rings and line are shown to be thicker, and the text used a new simplified Rotis font style which includes hook-less A''', '''B, and N''' letters, and a completely different version of the C which replaces the 2000-style '''C letter, with the S letter being the only one unchanged. The square changed its color to white (this was done probably to reflect ABS-CBN's "out of the box" status more significantly), and if in case the logo is placed on a white background, the square is no longer used. The logo was launched as a secondary logo in October 7, 2013, as part of a major rebranding project (as well as for the celebration of the 60th anniversary of television in the Philippines), and was launched as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. The theme used for the launching of the new logo was called Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin. *Onedesignph For specials and slogans, see ABS-CBN/Other. Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:ABS-CBN Category:1946 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:1953 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:1960s